Insignificant
by NnytheStampede
Summary: Every moment effects us, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Very slight WD. Please RR.


XXX-Holic

Vignette

Domeki/Watanuki

PG

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Also it is a little slash oriented. If that's not for you, leave. I accept flames, but they are only pasted to my cupboards so that I can laugh at them every morning as I make coffee before work.

_Italics are from XXX-Holic Volume One and are Yuuko's words. I love reviews. _

**Insignificant**

_No matter how unimportant the meeting._

Watanuki stretched languorously in the grass, the large tree casting protective shade down from above. Pushed by soft breezes through the branches, sunbeams danced in between leaves; they tickled the young man's face. He inhaled deeply, smiled, and exhaled out a pleased sigh.

' No spirits,' he thought idly.

" Hey," a monotone voice muttered somewhere to Watanuki's right.

Internally Watanuki raged, but one of his eyes opened just far enough to make out the figure of Doumeki. He was kneeling over Watanuki cautiously with his traditional unemotional stare. In his left hand, however, he was holding two neatly wrapped bento boxes. Watanuki squinted both eyes at the objects wondering if he was not hallucinating. They certainly were not made by him, due to lunch being long over, and no archery meetings to contend with. Indeed, these two boxes looked foreign in the tight grip Doumeki had upon them.

_... How small the outcome..._

" What is it?" Watanuki ventured.

" Dinner," Doumeki started, " Yuko-san stopped me in the men's room after practice. She said to bring you dinner because she and the black thing were taking a trip."

Watanuki's eyes bulged, " In the men's room?"

The information did not seem to faze Doumeki, and as Watanuki considered this, he suspected he probably had not looked surprised to see the witch when she showed up.

" Yes," and with out further conversation Doumeki thrust one of the boxes down at Watanuki's feet, " Here. It's on me."

Watanuki looked at the meal skeptically. It was obviously bought at a store, heated, and placed in the boxes carefully to make it seem as though someone had painstakingly cooked each piece.

" Doumeki, you can't cook."

He did not answer, but he began to unpack his meal, sitting down in the grass next to Watanuki.

_It will always have some later effect on you._

The inner defiance Watanuki felt towards Doumeki flared once more at the intrusion. He glared at the food, steaming, and inviting him to taste it. Doumeki was already eating in his usual quiet, picky way. He turned the glare to Doumeki.

" Why go to all this trouble? How did you even know where to find me?"

Between bites of food Doumeki spoke, " Yuko-san told me. She even showed me where to buy the food."

Watanuki was silent.

" She was pretty intent that I follow through with her instructions. Something about repayment… You don't have to eat it…" he trailed off and began to eat again.

_It can be the smallest of things._

Watanuki's stomach took that opportunity to growl audibly. To his immense relief his companion chose not to say anything. ' It's better than nothing. And I suppose I'll feel bad later knowing he spent the money and I didn't accept the meal,' he reasoned. Watanuki grabbed his sticks and started in on the food, too.

The two boys ate in comfortable silence for quite some time before Doumeki put his own chop-sticks down, " It's not as good as your cooking," he said simply, and began to pack what was left of his portion away.

_It can be the shortest of moments._

Watanuki swore he could feel his cheeks burning, and he dipped his head from view, pretending to devour the food. " I LOVE this stuff!" He growled; mouth full of dinner.

Doumeki stood and looked briefly down. He shrugged.

' Who am I insulting here?' thought Watanuki, but he only thought it briefly, shoveling more food into his mouth.

" See you tomorrow, Watanuki," Doumeki began walking away, " And I'd like salmon in the rice balls for lunch."

Watanuki tried to yell, but choked on his rice and only managed to flail helplessly in anger. The words ' I don't take orders' never passing his lips. By the time he regained the ability to speak Doumeki was gone from sight and hearing range.

The breeze stopped playing. The sun hid behind clouds. Watanuki felt a chill. Mists were beginning to encroach in his vision. Spirits appeared near him and then quickly vanished. He was once again their plaything.

_It may never be remembered. It may never be recorded. A bond of fate never disappears once tied._


End file.
